


Start of Something New

by okayatbest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Niall-centric, for now at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayatbest/pseuds/okayatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving to California may not have been one of Niall's best ideas. But he must admit that he kind of lucked out. Moving to new place can be both exciting and scary. But what happens once he learns to open up and learn more about his new home, and those who surround him. Maybe the dream he's always had will finally come true. Maybe he'll discover a couple he never knew he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Right now I'm only adding Niall and Harry as characters, because I'm not completely sure with who is going to be in this, same with the relationships. I'll add as I go. 
> 
> I own nothing, but my words and a couple of ideas. This is completely just for fun.
> 
> Title from Ed Sheeran's "This"
> 
> I know close to nothing about San Pedro except for random Google searches, so please ignore any horrific mistakes. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. I tried editing, but I'm sure I missed some things.

You know as a kid you’re filled with all these hopes and dreams. How it feels like any and everything is possible, but then as we grow we let go of that belief. Most may say it’s because we become more realistic. But I don’t think that’s the case. I think we give up, because we realize it may be a bit more difficult to reach those dreams. And instead of pushing ourselves, we fool ourselves into believing it’s silly and foolish. In reality we’re just scared of failing. 

Well, that use to be me. See, when I was kid I decided that my dream was to become a musician. I remember dancing and singing along to the radio and pretending to play various instruments along with the songs. Everyone would laugh and comment on how cute it was. But I knew, even then that I was born to play music. 

So, i asked my mom for a guitar for eleventh my birthday, and, her being her supportive self, bought me one. It wasn’t anything fancy. It was probably used. But it was mine, and that’s all that mattered.

I remember playing all day until I could have sworn that my fingers were going to fall off. But what can I say, I was a determined kid. My mom would beg me to stop playing so much, especially at night when she was trying to sleep, and I was suppose to already be in bed. However, as I got older, I believed even more of my destiny, while everyone else tried to talk some sense into me. My parents wanted me to go to school, I wanted to start a band. My parents wanted me to get a real job, I want to play to millions. They wanted me to grow up, I wanted to keep believing. And I did. As soon as I finished school I decided to move. I had been saving money since I was kid, set in my mind that I was going to be someone. Even if that meant leaving my home behind. Saying my parent were mad, well, that’s an understatement. I don’t think I’ve heard so much yelling (mostly my parents) and crying (maybe me). I felt like I was letting them down, but I really knew that if I gave up on my dream, I would be even more disappointed. So, a couple of weeks later, I left.

America is a strange place. It’s beautiful but completely different from back home. Probably doesn’t help that I decided to move to California. California’s extremely different to people who actually live in America.It’s loud and crazy. The people are completely mental And I loved it Although, moving there probably wasn’t one of my best ideas, but it had to be done. Even if I hadn’t properly prepared myself for it. Let’s just say that living in Los Angeles isn’t cheap and I’m surely not rich. Thankfully, I was able a find a nice loft to rent, although the rent’s five hundred a month. So like every other cliche thing about some wannabe moving to California, I had to find less than desirable jobs to pay the bills. Well, they’re not that bad. I’m a waiter at a pretty nice restaurant Monday and Thursday at night, and I work at a local movie theater Tuesday and Wednesday mornings. Fortunately for me, I’m able to perform at San Pedro Plaza Park Saturday and Sunday and at different times on weekdays. 

So, as you can see, life in LA doesn’t completely suck. I may not be doing what i want exactly, but there’s still time. So, maybe moving here wasn’t a bad idea, right?


	2. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a bit boring right now, but the next chapter should be at least a little more interesting. 
> 
> I still don't own anyone... yet.
> 
> And I probably still made some mistakes.

In all honesty, San Pedro was actually nice. Before moving, Niall’s parent were very worried that their baby was going to end up in a bad neighborhood and would soon become homeless and then next thing you know he’d be selling drugs in a dark alley just to get his next meal. Sometimes Nall’s parent were a bit dramatic. Niall had to sit with them and go over his whole plan and show him the place he planned on renting and what jobs were near, before they calmed down a bit. Eventually they accepted his choice, well as much as they possibly could, and they made sure he knew they just wanted him to be happy. Which he totally knew, and fully appreciated. However, on the day he was to leave, both his parents made sure to give him a lecture of what not to do. “Don’t do drugs. “Avoid dark alleys!” “Stay away from crazy people. Don’t look at me like that, Naill, I've heard about those people. Some of them are wild.” “Stay away from crazy parties.” “If you get in trouble with the cops we’re hopping on the first plane to drag you back here. I swear Niall Horan!” Let’s just say that NIall was way more happy than he ever thought he would be when he drove away from his parents.

Now, after a couple of months being in California, he can smile back on that memory. He’s lucky to have such loving parents who care about him, and just want him happy. It proven handy in the past. And Niall’s a good son, so he makes sure he calls his mom because he knows she worries, even though she acts tough, Greg has informed NIall that she misses him a lot. Don’t get him wrong, his mom is one tough lady, but he’s her baby, so she’s allowed to worry. And he won’t lie. He misses them, too. He misses the days where he didn't have to worry about working so much just to be able to live somewhere. And on days when all he has is spoiled milk, a random vegetable, and a week old takeover box in his fridge, he misses his mom’s cooking. Honestly, he misses everything. Some days when he;s had a hard day at the restaurant, or if he ends up playing the whole day Sunday and not one person tips him, he considers going home. But then he remembers, that leaving is the easy way out, and he thinks of that little kid dancing around the house to Bon Jovi, and the quickly puts any and all thoughts of leaving away. He promised himself a long time ago that he wouldn't disappoint himself.

\--@--

 

Monday morning came back to quickly if you asked Niall. The sad part was that he didn't really have to be up. But everyone else had to be at work this morning, Which meant Niall had to get up early to make it to the park around the time the workers were walking by. Mornings and evenings, when everyone was going home, were when he made most of his money. Lunch was an okay time, but some people stayed at work and ate.

Knowing all of this still didn't help with the getting out of bed problem, but eventually Niall got up and started getting ready. After taking his shower and throwing on some clothes, a plain white tank and some skinny jeans, he slowly made his way into the kitchen. Unsurprisingly, the fridge was basically empty, because Niall couldn't think of a recipe that called for just one slice of cheese, ketchup and a carrot. Niall decided to skip on breakfast. It wouldn't be his first morning doing so. 

The park was fairly close to his house. It was a nice ten minute walk, and it allowed Niall to fully wake up. Once getting there, Niall made his way over to his bench. Since his first time coming to the park, he always sat on the same bench. It brought him comfort. Last night Niall hadn't been feeling well, and his mood hadn't really changed since waking up. Doubts filled his head and caused him to stress. So, he decided to sing Hall of Fame by The Script to boost his mood a bit. And after finishing the song he realized what a good choice that was. He had quickly gotten lost in the song and was able to push all of his worries away. After that, one song turned into another, then three more, then next thing he knew, it was thirty minutes after ten. He would usually go get lunch around this time. That way he’d be finished eating by the time everyone else would be passing the park. Luckily for him there was a nice, cheap sandwich shop close by. 

After eating, Niall quickly made his way back to his spot. As soon as he was settled, he picked up his guitar and started playing. 

 

\--@--

 

It’s not that Niall hated his job, it’s just that sometimes, well, he hated his job. The restaurant was a very nice place. They allowed Niall to take home any leftovers, which was great most if not all of the time. Also, the other employees were very nice, especially Zayn, who he had quickly became friends with when he first got the job. Zayn had came to California a couple of months before Niall. He wanted to be a model. Niall had been a bit shocked that he hadn't made it yet. Anyone with eyes could tell that Zayn was born to be a model. Niall had secretly started crushing on Zayn when he first met him, but after getting to know him, and finding out that he was straight, well, he quickly got over it. Niall didn't usually to linger on the impossible. What good was that going to possibly do him? Anyway, he had came to make it big, and that;s what he intended to do. 

Tonight the restaurant was unusually packed for a Monday. Niall, was always glad that he only worked Mondays and Thursdays. It meant he missed the extremely chaotic days that Zayn always complained about. Speaking of Zayn,

“Oof!” Has Niall mentioned how clumsy he is?

“You alright there, mate?” Zayn questioned.

“Yeah, sorry. Didn’t mean to walk into you.”

“It’s okay. I just need you to go over to that table over there and get there order.” Zayn pointed to the back where there was a couple seated.

“Got it!” Niall made his way over to the couple and eventually got their order. Easy enough. NIall quickly made his way back to the kitchen, where he dropped the orders off and picked up some plates to deliver. Not the most entertaining job, but at least these plates were acting somewhat like weights, and Niall was not going to complain about that. He always wanted some muscles, but never had the time, or really the want, to go to the gym. But this worked too.

Much later, Niall was finally getting ready to leave. When he went in the back to change he met up with Zayn. “Got any plans tonight? Maybe you wanna hang out?”

“Can’t mate. I promised Perrie I’d go over to her’s.” Of course. Zayn had a girlfriend he could hang out with. While Niall had an empty house except for his pet fish, George. But George didn't really like to talk, of play games, or really anything.

“That’s cool. Don’t worry about it. I should probably go on to bed. I've got work in the morning. I’ll see ya Thursday.” 

\--@--

 

Niall loved walking home at night. Or, well, walking at night in general. It was a way from him to clear his head and relax from his long day. Although it wasn't a long walk, it was a nice one. when he reached his loft he heard yelling close by and quickly realize it was his older neighbor Mrs. Martin. He not so quickly realized she was yelling at him.

“Neil! is that you?”

She never really caught on that his name was Niall and after all this time he just decided to give up. “Yes, Mrs. Martin. It’s me.” He waited a little, but when she didn't continue with anything he walked away. She always was a bit strange.

 

Niall really loved his loft. It was way better than he could ever imagined. And the knowledge that he’s paying for it himself makes it even better. And even though he’s only nineteen, he still wished he had someone to come home to. After living with others for eighteen years, it’s a bit of a shock to be on your own. “I knew I should have gotten a roommate. This place is such a freaking bore. Oh, don’t look at me like that, George. You know it’s true. You’re not exactly what anyone would call good company.” After feeding his fish, who he actually did love no matter how much he complained, he heated up some leftovers from the restaurant and settled on his couch to eat. None of his usual shows were on, so he settled for Cops. Okay, maybe not settled. It was a bit funny.

Sometime later while he was in bed, he thought about how much different his life would be if he had stayed at home. This was a nightly ritual of his. It helped him appreciate his choices. However, on days like these, when the air was a bit more chilly than usual. And the night sky looked more lonely for reasons unknown, he would think. He worried he would become one of those people who were so determined to make their dream come true, that they never found love. He didn't want that. He wanted to share his future with someone. But Niall was never the most outgoing person. Well, not around people he was interested in. Maybe he would have to get use to the idea that love wasn't in his future, at least not anytime soon.


	3. Mr. Head Full of Curls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall really hates his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit short, but I didn't want to add on to this part, so I'm posting it now.

Working at a movie theater isn't really fun at all. The customers aren't that friendly, and he doesn't get any special privileges or anything. Which is probably why it’s his least favorite job. He’s only been working for three hours, but he’s ready to go now. If he didn't need this job he would probably tell the teenage brat in front of him, just where they can shove the medium soda they keep complaining about. But he would be fired before the girl could even be offended and then he’d have to find a new job. This job was difficult enough to get, so he says nothing. Finally the girl walks away and Niall’s next customer makes Niall think he’s being rewarded for keeping his mouth shut because FREAKING HELL! 

Niall has always hated the way people described people they found attractive. He found it stupid and a bit creepy. But screw all of those previous thoughts, because this guy should be described with every single one. Long, curly hair Niall want to touch. Eyes Niall wanted to get lost in. A freaking smile Niall wanted to kiss until the taste was gone and then probably still continue. A body that looked amazing under the loose, white shirt Mr. Head Full of Curls was wearing. And, tattoos! Niall had a thing for tattoos. This gave Niall hope that his night was getting better. And then it happened. When more like she happened. Obviously Niall was staring at Mr. Head Full of Curls, so he totally didn't see the other girl come over. Until of course she burst in and kissed Niall’s man. Of course Mr. HFOC would be taken. And of course it’s just NIall’s luck that the hottest guy he’s ever seen, probably isn't interested in him. Has Niall mentioned yet that he hates this job. 

“I’ll be back. I’m gonna head to the bathroom real quick,” said misses steal ya boy. While she walked away Niall was quickly able to check her out. Niall wasn’t impressed. She had stupid dyed blonde hair, and yes, Niall dye his hair, but his looked cool, thank you very much. Niall didn't get to see anything else really, because Mr. Head Full of Curls started talking. 

“Can you believe she said yes to coming here with me. And she just kissed me! Did you see that?”

Seriously. And then he freaking smiled and Niall died. DIMPLES!!! He has dimples! Niall’ is sure he must have been some crazy horrible ruler or something in a past life, because why else would he be cursed with luck like this. And he’s Irish! What happened to the luck of the Irish?! 

“Yeah, kind of hard to miss, mate.” Niall tries to hide his current state of disaster. He probably fails.

Mr. Dimples laughs and Niall hates life. He hates it! “I’m sorry. I’m just a bit excited. Can I have a large popcorn?”

NIall start the order quickly, just so he can be spared from any other surprises that Mr. Dimples might want to throw on him. Next thing you know NIall is going to find out he has the sing voice of an Angel. Niall quickly gets his order done and soon Mr. Dimples and Mrs. Fake Blonde are off on their date. And Niall’s stuck with annoying customers who don't’ understand what “we don’t sell those anymore,” mean. Niall really hates this job.

**Author's Note:**

> The loft NIall lives in doesn't exactly exist. I just found a bunch of really nice pictures that I threw together to make his house. 
> 
> https://lh4.ggpht.com/mPw1JS_fmS1FiQwv8GhOpS0nqHEl5J4yVK6Mvx97NPED98yrAzw8BzXYfxhMLsc0dea9Hw=s114
> 
> https://lh6.ggpht.com/f0nEb5bslIP5aWD9CaL1oveVCKNq8V3HYkFbO8UzvB4sKTEYGK6uawSQMMv9G7IZxh1LzA=s114
> 
> https://lh6.ggpht.com/0tVVv9gLKgj9t-jxVkCUqwuheI9JtKVwgyZwq9Qk95DVs4J_aK6mO3P7ozKspSF59KVaeg=s128
> 
> https://lh6.ggpht.com/e78pogJnLbQTe4F3rklscYAWq2TLtkBdl9QI63QCMwWPR7Kui3BnNk4KddtEUtVZGpw6=s113


End file.
